Swordsman
"Taste the strength of my furious steel!" From soldiers to weapon masters, the Swordsmen and Swordswomen of Rune-Midgard are true warriors in all regards. They hone their skills with swords and spears, and may even wield other weapons such as maces and axes. They can swing their weapons with great force or great finesse, depending on the situation faced. They also train their bodies to quickly recover from wounds and endure all sorts of attacks. Tough and sturdy, those of the Swordsman class are the first to charge into the heat of battle and the last to fall. Swordsmen change from Novices who have gained 10 Job levels. The tank class of Ragnarok Online, they have the highest base HP of all classes. They are also able to equip most melee weapons, although they have an inclination to use swords and daggers. A Swordsman is capable of leveling solo, but he or she can also work well in groups and parties. Upon reaching at least Job Level 40, the Swordsman can change into either the Knight or Crusader class. = Jobchange Guide = #Upon reaching Novice Job Level 10, go the town of Izlude, south west from the City of Prontera. #Go to the Swordsman Guild (52,138). If you look at the map of Izlude like a clock, it is in the 9 o'clock position. #Talk to the Swordsman NPC and apply to become a Swordsman. He will then direct you to the NPC to the left. Talk to this NPC and he will lead you to another room. #Talk to two more NPCs who will explain to you the rules and conditions of the test. #After you talk to the NPC behind the desk at the top of the room, talk to the Test Hall staff in the lower part of the room to proceed to the test area. #You'll have to cross three maps without falling. Click carefully when walking and watch where you are poiting. If you fall down you will drop to a map filled with monsters. They are relatively weak, but they are aggressive and can be a danger if they mob you. #When you have reached the end of the 3rd map, you will find Mae. She will pass you if you reached her before the 10 minutes time limit is up. #Once you are done and have been sent out of the test dungeon, return to the Swordsman NPC and talk to him again. He will then change your class and your outfit. Congratulations! You are now a bonafide Swordsman. = Builds = Skills Most Swordsmen have a pretty straightforward approach with their skill builds. The passive skill HP Recovery and Bash are vital and are usually maxed, possibly from the start. He or she can maximize their mastery with the Sword or Two-Handed Sword especially if their second job will be relying on those weapons; Spear users can skip these skills altogether since their mastery is only available after the Swordsman class. Provoke and Endure may also taken to be able to tank and move through mobs, and is also a prerequisite for Pecopeco Riding. Finally, Magnum Break could be used as an early mobbing skill during Swordsman leveling. Stats The stat allocation of a Swordsman usually relies on what build he or she will be as a 2nd Job or Transcendent Job. The stat builds of the chosen final build will determine how stat points are to be used during the Swordy days. See: Knight Builds, Crusader Builds, Lord Knight Builds, Paladin Builds =Equipment= *Headgear: **Cap/Cap1: Def + 4, Upper **Goggles1: Def + 5, Upper-Middle **Helm/Helm1: Def + 6, Upper **Angel Wing: Def + 2, AGI + 1, LUK + 1, MDEF + 3, Upper **Fin Helm: Def + 2, Middle **Iron Cain: Def + 1, Lower *Weapon: **Daggers (NOTE: Daggers also receive the ATK Bonus from Sword Mastery) ***Jujube Dagger: Wind Property ***Kindle Dagger: Fire Property ***Fisherman's Dagger: Water Property ***Obsidian Dagger: Earth Property ***Main Gauche4: Properly carded with racial/size damage cards to maximize damage output **Swords ***Blade4: Properly carded with racial/size damage cards to maximize damage output ***Tsurugi2 ***Haedonggum2 ***Fireblend: Fire Attribute, enable use of Firebolt level 3, 10% chance to auto-cast Firebolt level 3 with each physical attack **Ice Falchion: Water Attribute, enable use of Coldbolt level 3, 10% chance to auto-cast Firebolt level 3 and 5% chance to freeze enemies with each physical attack, freeze owner by 1% with each physical attack **Two-Handed Swords ***Bastard Sword3 ***Two-Handed Sword2 ***Muramasa: Curse its owner by a low chance, Crit + 30%, ASPD + 8%. **Spears ***Pike4: Properly carded with racial/size damage cards to maximize damage output ***Hellfire: Fire Property, STR + 3, add a 10% chance of auto casting Level 3 Fire Ball on the enemy when attacking. ***Zephyrus/Zephyrus3: Wind Property, add a 10% chance of auto casting Level 3 Thunder Storm on the enemy when attacking, causes Silence effect to enemies by 2% chance. *Shield: **Buckler1: Def + 4 **Mirror Shield1: Def + 4, MDEF + 5 **Shield1: Def + 6 *Armor: **Chain Mail1: Def + 8 **Full Plate1: Def + 10 *Garmet: **Muffler1: Def + 2 **Manteau1: Def + 4 ***Possible cards to compound: ****Whisper Card: FLEE + 20, increase damage from Ghost Property by 50% ****Raydric Card: Increase tolerance against Neutral property attacks by 20% ****Noxious Card: Increase tolerance against Neutral property attacks by 10%, increase tolerance against ranged attacks by 10% ****Orc Baby Card: Flee + 10, increase tolerance against Neutral property attacks by 10%, FLEE + 5 and Neutral property resistance +5% if Garment is refined greater than 8 *Shoes: **Shoes1: Def + 2 **Boots1: Def + 4 ***Possible cards to compound: ****Matyr Card: MHP + 10%, AGI + 1 ****Verit Card: MHP/MSP + 8% ****Gold Acidus Card: MHP/MSP + 4%, MHP/MSP + 4% and HP/SP recovery + 5% if shoes are not refined higher than 4 ****Ancient Firelock Card: STR + 2, MHP/MSP + 10% if shoes are refined higher than 8 ****Boss Egnigem Card: MHP/MSP + 10%, recover 50 HP and 10 SP every 50 seconds *Accessory: **Ring: STR + 2 **Brooch: AGI + 2 **Glove: DEX + 2 **Clip1: MSP + 50 ***Possible cards to compound: ****Mantis Card: STR+ 3 ****Zerom Card: DEX + 3 =Skills= Swordsmen need to do some quests in order to obtain the following skills: =Job Bonus= =See Also= *Knight *Crusader *Lord Knight *Paladin